


I'm cold so please give me your jacket

by Rangergirl3



Series: GenTron Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Pidge is cold.Keith has a jacket.He gives it to her and she wears it. <3





	I'm cold so please give me your jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute for Day 2 of Gentron Week :-)

"Brrrrrr." 

Pidge hugs herself and tries to remember being warm.

From where he sits on the other end of the couch, Keith looks up.

"Something wrong?"

She hugs herself tighter and tries to burrow deeper into her own corner of the couch as she answers.

"I'm _freezing_."

Keith raises an eyebrow.

"Could that be because you're wearing shorts and a tank top inside the coldest room of the Castle?"

She pouts.

"The pods are way, _way_ colder than this."

Keith nods. 

"Mmm. Good point."

She shivers, exaggeratedly. 

"I never know what the temperature's going to be like, so I just dress like it's going to be warm."

That makes him grin.

"And how's that working out for you?"

But he's already shrugging off his jacket and offering it to her.

She takes it and puts it on. It's still slightly warm from his body heat.

Pidge lets out a happy, contended sigh, and pulls her legs in so that now she resembles a red lump of soft fabric. 

"My ears are still cold, though," she says. Keith reaches over and flips the jacket's hood up and over her head. She's fairly certain the hood's edge goes over her eyes on purpose, but she just hums in contentment and leans against him.

"Oh...uh...okay," Keith says, and he goes back to reading his book.

Under cover of the slightly-too-large hood, Pidge smiles to herself.

Oh, this is much, much better.

When she drifts off into slumber, Keith doesn't have the heart to wake her.

Instead, he just keeps reading.

It's kind of nice, just being able to spend time with a friend without having to say or do anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedback from readers! <3 I'm on Tumblr, come say hi <3


End file.
